


White for Purity

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [31]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina no longer wears white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White for Purity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place approximately eight months before the start of season one, with spoilers up through "Sinners and Saints."

Growing up in the French Quarter Coven, Davina and Monique always wore white. The reason, they were taught from a young age, was that white represented the purity of the magic their coven practiced. So for 15 years Davina and Monique diligently followed the coven practice in which underage witches wearing white.

They wore white when they shared their first kiss. And they wore white when Monique was sacrificed during the Harvest Ritual. And Davina watched as the blood and dirt stained Monique’s white dress during the sacrifice for power.

After Monique’s death, Davina vowed never to wear white again.


End file.
